Question: If $x \diamond y = 8x-y$ and $x \bigtriangleup y = 6x+y$, find $2 \diamond (0 \bigtriangleup 2)$.
Explanation: First, find $0 \bigtriangleup 2$ $ 0 \bigtriangleup 2 = (6)(0)+2$ $ \hphantom{0 \bigtriangleup 2} = 2$ Now, find $2 \diamond 2$ $ 2 \diamond 2 = (8)(2)-2$ $ \hphantom{2 \diamond 2} = 14$.